parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 36 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty six of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Thomas: We're off to rescue Emily! (City of Truro laughs at a high speed toward Battersby) * City of Truro: Yeah! We're going to be on time. We'll not be late. * Thomas: The pursuers?! Can't they see us?! * City of Truro: Pursuers? There's no pursuers. * Gator: No, they can't see us. I'm stoking coal! * Thomas: City of Truro! Cow on the track standing in our way. (shuts off steam and applies the brakes, causing the train to screech to a halt, forcing Gator to begin the countdown, when all the passengers hit the cab) * Gator: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12... And here we go! (after the cow leaves) * Thomas: Do you have any idea of how long this trip will take? * Gator: Oh, not long. Now look, I think it's non-stop! * Thomas: I agree! (pulls the acceleator, causing City of Truro to speed up, and rattle, as if he might glow red and fall apart) * City of Truro: (sees Casey Jr and Tillie pulling and pushing a train, with Casey Jr, in front, pulling a yellow coach, red coach, and freight car, and Tillie pushing behind) Thomas, there are two engines heading a train toward Fantasyland! Better stop now, or we'll crash! (Thomas pulls a lever that sends City of Truro going upward) Mind the gaps. (laughs as he speeds over the gap and reaches the North Pole) Yeah. Nearly there. We're on time. (stops the train and comes to a halt after Thomas and his friends get off) * FINDS THE MAYOR PENGUIN, DEAD IN HIS HOUSE MAYOR'S WIFE COMES IN Mayor Penguin's Wife: Darling, would you like a cup of tea? ....... Hmm? Oh... Dear, you know you'll catch a cold if you sleep there! WALKS OVER Mayor Penguin's Wife: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! RUNS OUTSIDE Mayor Penguin's Wife: Help! Somebody! Anybody! My husband is dead! He's been murdered! It's a penguin murder mystery! Penguin Police Chief: What's going on here, madam? Just calm down, now. You need to speak slowly so I can get to the bottom of this. MAYOR'S WIFE AND THE POLICE CHIEF COME IN Mayor Penguin's Wife: My husband is dead! Look at him lying there! Oh, my darling husband!!! Somebody clipped his flippers!! Penguin Police Chief: By puffin, you're right! The Mayor's been murdered! This is like a mystery novel! Except it's real! How tragic! But madam, if I may ask... Who on earth would have reason to put this penguin on ice? Category:UbiSoftFan94